The invention herein relates to a device or an apparatus for sanding vehicle bodies for repair or repainting purposes. It is a general practice to use dry sanding devices which create and spread considerable amounts of dust resulting from the sanding which dust creates an unfavorable working environment for the operator, it creates a dust filled area generally and requires that the vehicle being sanded be well covered to protect the interior thereof from the entry of dust.
The improvement herein consists in having a water line embodied into the structure of the sanding apparatus, the same being arranged to feed water to the sanding disc with said water being dispersed over the area being sanded by the rotation of the sanding disc.
This improvement results in a clear air working condition, it does away with the requirement for shielding or covering the vehicle being worked upon and has been found to increase the effective useful life of the sanding disc.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide a sanding device arranged and constructed to have water fed to the sanding disc for a wet sanding operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sanding device having the structure thereof embody a water line which communicates with the sanding disc.
More specifically it is an object of this invention to have a sanding disc embody a water line which extends through the handle thereof and communicates with a bore through the shaft which drives the sanding disc, through which bore water is fed centrally of the sanding disc to be dispersed by the rotation of the disc onto the surface being sanded for a wet sanding operation and means in connection with the handle provide controls over the water line.